Chase Away the Moon
by Wolf of the Midnight Sun
Summary: Some people think death is the end. That's not true for one Superstar, though . . .and his journey will be one through heartbreak and sacrifice.


A/N: This is a fic I've been working on for a little over a month, but I'm only just posted it. I know this is sort of out of the ordinary and strange, but I only hope that you can understand why I wanted to write this. I hope none of you take offense at anything in this. As always, please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to themselves. The inspiration for this came from the video for the song "Someday" by the band Nickelback and I do not own that either. But it is a very good song and video, I suggest you check it out.  
  
Warnings: There is character death in here. This fic also involves certain spiritual beliefs and some God-type references. I would suggest if this offends you not to read forth. Besides the spiritual references, there is also some language, though not much violence.  
  
Without further ado, I present to you my next fic and please, constructive criticism is also appreciated. __  
  
Chase Away the Moon __  
  
Prologue _  
  
"Are you leaving tonight?" Stephanie asked. Her eyes were bright.  
  
I smiled at her gently, knowing what I was about to say would probably make her unhappy. "I'm going to see my parents. I haven't seen them in ages. I'll be back, don't worry, baby. What makes you think I won't come back?"  
  
She pouted and I treasured every line in her face. "Ah, it's nothing. It's just you know I can't keep my hands off you."  
  
"It that so, Stephanie?" I shouldered my bag and made my way to where she sat on the couch. "Is that so, my dearest?"  
  
She got up and touched one fingertip to my shoulder. "See, I told you."  
  
"That's not a hand," I said sternly. "That's just one finger. You have ten other ones I know you could use."  
  
"Have we forgotten how to count?" she said and took off her fingertip. I whined. "Ah, you said I had ten more to use. Now I do."  
  
I didn't answer her. Instead, I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed the fingers that curled around my own hand and looked into her starry blue eyes. How I loved this woman. She smiled at me and her other hand went to the back of my neck.  
  
"No, we're not ready for that yet," I said. I shook off her hand and kissed her wrist.  
  
"Quit teasing me, you fucking retard." Her hand went back to my neck; she took her other hand away from my mouth, and replaced it with her own lips.  
  
We kissed long and deep. It seemed like forever until there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Chris, there's a taxi for you!" Shane McMahon shouted through the closed door. "And Stephanie, get your ass out here too!"  
  
"Stephanie's not here!" I said, breaking my lips away from her and shouting out the door.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Stephanie, I'm warning you! Tell your lover to quit making your excuses! Chris, your taxi is waiting!"  
  
"Lover?" I questioned Stephanie, raising my eyebrows at her. "What have you been telling your brother, Stephanie?"  
  
She blushed and Shane yelled triumphantly through the door, "I told you! GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
"I think we better go before Simba has a heart attack," I said and pulled away from her, although it was agony for my body.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," I said. "I have to." I caught her hand, pulled her up to me, and kissed her quickly. "But I always come back, don't I?"  
  
She only smiled.  
  
We opened the door and Shane looked at us with expectations.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"What?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed. "I don't have any nieces or nephews running around yet?"  
  
"Shane!" Stephanie said, sounding shocked.  
  
"Sooner or later," I agreed, and to my satisfaction, she blushed greatly. But I believed it. I was going to ask her to marry me. When I saw that look in her eyes, then I would ask her. But oh, how I longed to ask her then!  
  
"You better go, Chris," Shane said, smiling at me. "The driver isn't sounding too happy."  
  
"Taxi drivers are never," I said. "But I guess I better go. See you, Shane."  
  
I grabbed Stephanie for a kiss and he turned away, rolling his eyes, saying, "You make me sick."  
  
I kissed her and turned away. It hurt my heart to do so, but really, what could I do? I had to leave.  
  
But she'd be waiting for me. And oh, I'd be wanting her.  
  
She looked deeply into my eyes and said, a little shakily, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I whispered. "And I'll be back before you know I'm gone."  
  
I gave her a final, sweet kiss, and then turned away from her and walked away.  
  
"Have a nice weekend, Chris," Shane said, grinning wickedly. "Don't worry, I'll protect her from whatever dares to come to our door."  
  
"You better, Shane, or your ass will be mine," I said, just as wicked.  
  
"Oh, go on. You know you couldn't kick my ass if I was in a cast. Hey, I rhymed!"  
  
"I noticed, Simba. See you, Shane."  
  
"Bye, Chris, don't worry!"  
  
I walked quickly through the halls, toward the parking lot. The double doors swung open and I went through them, seeing a green and white taxi waiting, its lights blinking over and over. At least the driver hadn't left me. I opened the back door and said, quietly, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was detained."  
  
"And your name is?" He had grooves in his face that ran deep and his voice was like gravel.  
  
"Chris Irvine," I said. "I'm the one who called." I pushed my bag in, ignoring his rudeness, and followed it in. "Could you take me to the airport, please?"  
  
"Of course I could, Mr. Irvine," he said, in a voice that was fake and polite. "It might just take some time. Traffic's bad this late. But I'll do my best."  
  
"I would appreciate it," I said curtly. I didn't need the likes of him. I leaned back against the seat and rested my head against the scarred window, a hand resting on my bag. The taxi started to move and he pulled into traffic. Rain immediately started to sweep across the hood and splatter the windows. Winds rocked the car back and forth.  
  
"Bad weather," I said, looking through the smeared window. I could barely see the pavement and the sound of the rain hitting the car wasn't helping either.  
  
"It's a shitter," he agreed. Growling, he swung wildly. "Get out the way, are you blind?"  
  
I braced myself against the door, holding onto the knob. Of all the best luck, I had to be caught in a rain storm. Oh, this was fantastic. My flight would probably be cancelled too, thanks to this bad burp from Mother Nature. What a good way to start off the weekend.  
  
Well, it actually hadn't been too bad a catch. I had Stephanie, didn't I?  
  
I leaned back against, now totally at ease. Oh yes, she would be mine soon. I even knew the ring I would choose for her. It was be soft pink- she was so strong, yet she wanted the pink diamond. I knew her too well. She was so strong on the outside, but inside she still that girl I had known and fallen in love with. It wouldn't be too big, elegantly cut- she didn't like big diamonds. I had seen her balk over her mother's and had taken the hint. It would be an elegant cut, tailored to her specifically, and she would love it.  
  
I smiled thinking of the happiness on her face.  
  
"Oh my- holy shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
What?  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.  
  
The world exploded.  
  
Pain seared into my head.  
  
Lifted, up and up, and up, back.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Cold, cold, vertigo-  
  
Pain,  
  
Pain was dripping.  
  
Cold, oh god, I was so cold . . .  
  
Backward, backward, flying through the air-  
  
Horns shrieking, screaming-  
  
Lights flashing, flashing, flashing, SOS-  
  
Oh God, I'm cold.  
  
Something connected with my back.  
  
Something inside my back shattered.  
  
Cold,  
  
Cold,  
  
Cold,  
  
Pain.  
  
Lights flashed.  
  
They flashed, twinkled, sparkled brilliantly.  
  
Stephanie, oh, why was she coming into my head now?  
  
So cold, so, so, bitterly cold.  
  
PAIN.  
  
I screamed.  
  
Oh Stephanie, my parents, my friends, Shane, Stephanie, Stephanie-  
  
I had just been with Stephanie, why was I thinking of her?  
  
PAIN.  
  
Something crackled, something snapped inside me.  
  
I was down.  
  
Something was wrong, my vision was going fuzzy, I couldn't see anything but the brilliant light.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.  
  
Oh Stephanie, why are you coming now?  
  
Don't you see it when you die, the lights and the faces?  
  
Cold,  
  
Cold,  
  
Cold,  
  
Cold.  
  
So cold.  
  
So cold.  
  
The light was closer-  
  
My head felt heavy, and I wasn't even feeling the pain anymore.  
  
Crackle, snap, pop.  
  
Blood, spewing, pouring-  
  
Blood, painting the halo of brilliant light.  
  
Brilliant, brilliant light-  
  
Only Stephanie, only Stephanie-  
  
Her who I loved, her who I had fallen for-  
  
Oh, why now, why are you coming?  
  
Pain was fading-  
  
Why-  
  
Pain was falling-  
  
Light was coming-  
  
Oh, Stephanie, I love you-  
  
Light was flooding.  
  
Light was coming.  
  
Snap one, snap two.  
  
Quick one, quick two.  
  
Come silver, come bade.  
  
Light was coming.  
  
Oh Stephanie-  
  
Light. 


End file.
